


Chasing Pleasure

by Kaiyou



Series: CT Verse [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Akaashi, CT Verse, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Kenma watches, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming, Stretching, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: Akaashi is having a wonderful time relaxing with his boyfriends in a little villa by the sea. For weeks, he's been able to put off all his worries about what is going to happen after the vacation is over. When those worries start to press in, however, one of his boyfriends notices and decides to get the other two to do something about it.





	Chasing Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claudiaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudiaaa/gifts).



> This is set in the space of time right after Chasing Truth. Some knowledge of the story may be helpful, but I think it can also basically be read as a standalone, there are just some details that may not make sense (nothing major though). 
> 
> For [Claudiyah](http://claudiyah-art.tumblr.com/), who has a lot to do with the plot/pacing/development of this (so you should go visit and share love and look at all the incredible art).

The crescent of the second sun was being swallowed up by the horizon in the distance, making the color of the sky change from pale peach to deep mauve. Soon the third star, a tiny blue dwarf, would slip beneath the surface as well, letting darkness take over.

Akaashi loved these sunsets. They made him nostalgic, thinking back to when they’d been fresh out of the academy and Bokuto had dragged him to this world for their celebratory vacation. One of Bokuto’s teachers at the creche had been from here, had read the children stories about the world and its unique properties. The woman had been very kind, and Bokuto had never forgotten her - or the pink world she came from.

It only made sense for them to bring Kuroo and Kenma here. They had six months of forced vacation, after all. None of them were in too much of a hurry to get to Aleph, even if they did have a reasonable expectation that Kuroo would be cleared and everything would be fine. The four of them had decided to spend some time just resting and getting to know each other for a couple of months before going to visit Akaashi’s moms and then going on to take care of their business on Kuroo and Kenma’s homeworld.

That decision had been made almost two months ago.

Kenma shifted next to him, humming softly. Akaashi tugged him closer almost by reflex, glancing down at the handheld in his lover’s grasp.

The two of them were laying out on the porch of the villa they’d all rented, resting on one of the wide loungers that were more bed than chair. It was covered in white sheets, and Kenma had pulled a white blanket over their legs to protect from the evening chill.

“Messages from home?” Akaashi asked, kissing the top of Kenma’s head.

Kenma just nodded, tilting the screen so that Akaashi could see the face of the man he was watching. Ah. Fukunaga. The sight of him did funny things to Akaashi’s stomach, though he knew his apprehension was completely unjustified. It didn’t matter that the man seemed to be almost his height, with a similar build and hair to his own. It didn’t matter that he and Kenma had been lovers once upon a time, in a loose fashion.

That had been in the past, when Kenma and Kuroo had been in an open relationship. Now they were all four very committed to only the four of them being together from now on, and Kenma had been the one who had insisted on it. Akaashi was glad. He had never been possessive before. Kenma and Kuroo were special, though, and they’d all come so close to losing each other back on Aoba 5 -

That was in the past. He was safe now. They were safe and fully recovered, at least in body.

“Is he looking forward to seeing you?” Akaashi asked, pulling Kenma close, possibly with a bit too much force.

Kenma squirmed and turned to look up at him.

There was no reason for Akaashi to be on edge. He tried to look calm and supportive, wanting Kenma to know that he was happy he would soon get to see someone that was obviously important to him. Akaashi didn’t mind. Not really. After all, Kenma had grown so close to Hinata that they’d been practically inseparable the last few days on Aoba 5, and since then Kenma had kept in touch with him - and also with Tsukishima, of all people. It wasn’t jealousy Akaashi was feeling, not really. Not when he had Kenma here in his arms.

Not when Kenma had given himself so thoroughly to him and the others over the past few weeks, and they to him. Memories of a dark night with Kenma sandwiched between him and Kuroo slipped into Akaashi’s mind, shifting at least some of his anxiety into a low-lying hunger.

“I’m tired,” Kenma said, evidently reading at least some of that on Akaashi’s face.

Lips quirking, Akaashi said, “I know.”

Kenma turned back to his handheld, nodding as if the matter had been settled, and it really had. It wasn’t like Akaashi only wanted him around for sex, after all. Really and truly, he loved these quiet evenings with Kenma while their other boyfriends devised ways to wreak havoc far away from them. It was much more relaxing to hear about the time Kuroo got chased up the side of a mountain by what passed for a carnivorous goat than to actually be there when it happened.

Akaashi would miss these evenings.

There, he suspected, was the real root of his issues - there were only a handful of days until they were scheduled to take off, piloting their small craft off the surface so that they could catch the bubble of the next big ship to jump to Akaashi’s home planet. It wasn’t that he wasn’t looking forward to seeing his mothers, of course. They had always been wonderful and supportive, and were very excited about seeing the four of them. It was just -

The fantasy of the last few weeks had been a pleasant one.

“I liked how you took care of me last night,” Kenma muttered, fingers flying over the screen as he spoke. “It tired me out, but I liked it.”

Chuckling, Akaashi said, “I liked it too.”

He always liked it when his lovers trusted him enough to let him take control. Kenma was especially challenging sometimes. He forced Akaashi to work for it, pulled them both into a headspace where Akaashi could read every need and desire, even the ones that were hidden behind a stoic facade. Bokuto was much easier, softer by contrast. And then there was Kuroo. Kuroo was his own brand of difficult, turning Akaashi’s attention with laughter and seduction, though in the end it was terribly satisfying to reduce the self-assured man to a puddle of want.

Turning in his arms, Kenma slid the handheld into the pocket of his pants and looked up at him again. “You’ve been doing that a lot lately,” he mused, fingers coming up to brush over Akaashi’s cheek.

“Doing what?” Akaashi murmured, turning and kissing his fingertips.

“Taking care of us,” Kenma mused. “Making sure we’re happy.”

“Of course. I always want you to be happy,” Akaashi murmured, trying to decipher the look in Kenma’s eyes. It wasn’t a bad look, necessarily, just - thoughtful.

Kenma could be dangerous when he was thoughtful.

For the moment, however, he just seemed content to pull Akaashi down into a brief kiss and roll away. “I’m going to go inside where it’s warmer,” he said, rubbing his arms. “See if Kuro and Bo are back.”

“Alright,” Akaashi said, already missing his warmth. It almost made him wish he’d worn more than just a simple pair of cotton pants, though the blanket would keep him warm enough for the time being.

Glancing back at him, Kenma asked, “Do you want to come with?”

Akaashi looked up at the sky. “In a few minutes, I will. Want to watch the last sun set, if that’s ok.”

Kenma just nodded, the ghost of a smile on his face as he walked around the lounger toward the door.

Wondering what he was up to would probably get Akaashi nowhere, so instead he just gathered the blanket around his shoulders and padded over to the stone railing of the patio, looking out onto the beach below their villa. There were footsteps in the sand - a whole mess of them, really, probably Bokuto and Kuroo’s. They had both discovered they loved the beach. Akaashi had scolded them until they made sure not to come in the villa covered with sand and salt, but they still tried to get away with it some days. Not always, though. Sometimes, they showered together in the little hut down near the edge of the beach - a process he was fairly certain they enjoyed.

He’d never known he could find so much joy in seeing Bokuto that happy with another man. Men. Bokuto and Kenma together were beautiful too.

The warmth from those thoughts eased some of his anxiety, though he still felt wound a bit tight, Rubbing his shoulder, he watched as the last of the three suns sank beneath the horizon, letting the sky deepen to a darkening purple.

Soon, it would be black, and there would be stars. Akaashi had spent nights out here with Kuroo, rolling back the fabric that covered the porch so that they could look up at the unfamiliar constellations. Akaashi really would miss this place. This ease, this comfort, this safety. There were so many unknowns coming in the days ahead.

The wind coming off the water was growing chilly.

Frowning, Akaashi turned, dropping the blanket onto the lounger and walking inside. There was a patter of feet racing his way on the tile floor and he stepped back, narrowly avoiding a collision.

“Kuroo-san?” he asked, frowning at his boyfriend.

“Eh?” Kuroo replied, moving behind the wall and then peeking out over his shoulder.

Akaashi grimaced, taking in the sight of his lover wearing nothing but swim trunks. His hair was damp, knees slightly red - probably from whatever shenanigans he and Bokuto had been up to. He was handsome as anything, as usual, but Akaashi was mildly annoyed that whatever peace he’d managed to eke out of the sunset had been pushed away by Kuroo’s sudden presence.

“Did you make sure to wash off before you came in the villa?” Akaashi snapped.

He knew it was too strong of a reaction. Knew by the way Kuroo stopped looking for Bokuto and looked straight at him like he was searching for something.

“Now Akaashi,” Bokuto said, hand coming down on Akaashi’s shoulder before he had time to jump, “is that any way to talk to your loving boyfriend?”

Of course it was. Kuroo could be a pain in the ass and he knew it, often pushing the limits to the point of Akaashi’s exasperation. Normally he and Bokuto played nice, cajoling Akaashi back into a better mood. Bokuto was always good at drawing a smile out of him.

Bokuto’s current tone of voice, though -

Akaashi shivered, sucking in a breath as he saw Kuroo’s lips curl into a smirk. There was something predatory about his expression. It made Akaashi feel like he’d stepped into a trap.

The hand on his shoulder pulled him around so that Bokuto was pushing him up against the wall, looking down sternly. “I asked you a question, Akaashi.”

Oh. Oh, this. Oh, they hadn’t played like this in a long time.

Bokuto was asking him a question with his eyes, and Akaashi knew the answers that he had available. He could tell Bokuto this wasn’t the time. Say he wasn’t interested. Or he could push back, goad them, fight for dominance - though it wouldn’t be much of a fight, really, if they knew that was what he wanted.

Sneaky Kenma. This was most likely his fault. He had probably gone in and told them, hmm. Told them what exactly?

Maybe.... _Akaashi needs to get fucked._

Just the thought of that made him tremble a bit, broke open a desire he hadn’t even realized he’d buried. Fucking Kenma. How Akaashi loved him.

Bokuto’s lip was curling into a knowing grin, making Akaashi go weak in the knees. Waiting. They were still waiting for his answer.

“No, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi murmured, relaxing back against the wall, “I suppose that was a bit rude of me.”

There was an intake of breath from Kuroo, and Akaashi looked over at him. He’d never seen Kuroo look at him quite this intently. He could already see the red sparking in the depths of his boyfriend’s eyes. It was a little scary to think about giving himself over to Kuroo, with all the ways he had to turn up the intensity of their lovemaking. Bokuto was bad enough, but with Kuroo being able to pull out reactions from his nanites, there was no telling how far Kuroo could push him. Akaashi realized he craved it. Craved the very idea of being taken apart, piece by piece, by these two men.

“Well then,” Bokuto murmured, leaning closer and tightening his hold on Akaashi’s shoulder, “what do you say?”

“Sorry, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi murmured, glancing down. “In the future, I’ll try to be less -”

He noticed for the first time that Kuroo’s swim trunks were completely dry.

Oh, that fucking -

“Be less what, Akaashi?” Kuroo murmured, sliding a finger under Akaashi’s chin and forcing him to look up. Sparks flickered from where Kuroo touched him, making a line of sensation run down his throat and oh, how Akaashi wanted to be touched there. Wanted Kuroo’s hands all over him.

He’d get that.

Soon.

“I’ll try to be less blunt with you, Kuroo-san.”

Amusement flashed in Kuroo’s eyes, and it sounded like Bokuto was trying to suppress a snort. Ok, so maybe that had been a bit much.

“I’m not sure we believe you, Akaashi,” Bokuto murmured. “I think you should show Kuroo how bad you feel about being rude to him, don’t you?”

“Yes, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi murmured, glancing down and trying to figure out what they were playing at. Did he mean give Kuroo a blowjob? Because - oh, that made his mouth water just thinking about it.

When he started to fall to his knees, Bokuto held him up, pressing him against the wall.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” Bokuto asked.

“I - I was going to show Kuroo-san -”

“Now, now, Akaashi,” Kuroo purred, fingers sliding over Akaashi’s side, “Don’t you think that’s a little presumptuous?”

Akaashi blinked, trying to process. “Presumptuous?” he asked.

“Yeah,” said Bokuto. “Don’t you think that apologizing isn’t about just doing what you want, but about letting other people do what they want?”

A part of Akaashi wanted to protest at the whole mess of logic the other two were presenting him with. He pushed that part down, though, because personally, he liked the idea of Kuroo doing whatever he wanted with him. He liked that idea quite a bit, actually.

Wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue, Akaashi said, “Yes, Bokuto-san.”

“That’s what I thought,” Bokuto said. “So, Kuroo?”

“Hold him,” Kuroo murmured, fingers sliding under the edge of the thin pants Akaashi was wearing, “while we get him out of these.”

“Sounds good, bro,” Bokuto said. He pulled Akaashi away from the wall and back against him, wrapping his arms firmly around Akaashi’s arms and chest. It was a bit tighter than Bokuto normally held him - not painful, though. It reminded him how strong Bokuto was, what an exceptional body he had. After all, he was almost on par with Kuroo as a fighter, and Kuroo was nanite-enhanced. The two of them together - oh.

“Perfect,” Kuroo said, winking at Akaashi before he slid his hands down to Akaashi’s waist. It didn’t take much for him to pull down the sides of Akaashi’s loose drawstring pants, urging Akaashi to step out of them and then looking up with a leer. “Wow, talk about easy access.”

Akaashi sucked in a breath, not sure how to respond that. Fortunately, it didn’t seem as though he had to.

Kuroo slid his hands up, thumbs ghosting along the creases in Akaashi’s hips. His gaze locked in on the cock that was traitorously springing to life, betraying the fact that Akaashi was very interested in what was going on.

“Look at that,” Bokuto murmured. “Are you getting hard for us, baby? Like the idea of being caught naked between the two of us, all of your body on display? We’re in line with the doorway too, so if anyone was outside, they could see right in. Get quite an eyeful of how you’re acting right now. What you’re letting us do.”

Akaashi just sighed, leaning his head back on Bokuto’s shoulder as the man started to nip at his neck, giving himself over to their attention.

“Make sure to keep him still for this,” Kuroo said. “Want him to remember who’s in control here.”

“I’m sure we can remind him in many ways,” Bokuto growled, nipping Akaashi’s skin before lowering his hands to curl around Akaashi’s hips. “He’s not going anywhere, and he’s going to keep his hands to himself, aren’t you baby? At least until we tell you that you can use them.”

Sighing, Akaashi nodded. It was always slightly annoying to be so helpless, but there was a thrill to it too - and obeying Bokuto and Kuroo right now was just another way he could give himself to them. Another reminder to let go.

Bokuto’s fingers pressed in against his skin, making Akaashi all too aware of the fact that he was being held in place. That wasn’t a problem until Kuroo started to lightly tickle the inside of Akaashi’s thighs, making him try to shift away from the teasing touch. He did manage to open his legs a bit and was rewarded by the press of Kuroo’s lips just above his knee.

“You going to let me do whatever I want, right Akaashi?” Kuroo crooned. “Because let me tell you, Bokuto and I have been talking about exactly what we’d like to do to you once we got you like this. You’re just going to take it, right? Even if we were to pull you outside and spread you out on the railing, where anyone on the beach could see and hear you as we open you up? Or maybe we’ll just take you back to the bedroom. Kenma’s in there, you know, though he’s pretty engrossed in that game he’s been playing. He might find you interesting enough to watch, though. Maybe. You know how he is.”

Indeed, Akaashi knew exactly how he was. The thought of Kenma watching him was far more interesting than that of any stranger. It wasn’t like Akaashi got embarrassed about sex in public, after all. Everyone here on this planet was a stranger. The only people he really cared about were the other three men in this villa.

“Kenma it is, I think,” Bokuto murmured.

Chuckling, Kuroo said, “I think you’re right. He perked right up at that.”

A fingertip flicked against the end of Akaashi’s cock, and he opened eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed, glancing down into Kuroo’s eyes.

The heat - oh, so much heat, like a whirlpool of red fire. Kuroo licked his lips, making Akaashi’s toes curl at the thought of what might be to come.

“I’m going to have a taste,” Kuroo said, leaning forward and breathing over the head of Akaashi’s cock. “Make sure to hold him steady.”

Tensing in anticipation, Akaashi couldn’t help but make a slight noise of disappointment as Kuroo’s lips brushed not against his cock, but against his thigh, making him want to squirm. He’d get his revenge later - or maybe this was Kuroo’s revenge for the times Akaashi had spent teasing him until Kuroo was practically begging for mercy. Fuck, were they going to do that?

He didn’t know. Didn’t care, really, just wanted all of it, especially when the lips sucking his thigh made sparks dance out like flowers of sensation. Then he really couldn’t help but squirm, making a little whining noise as Bokuto’s grip held fast.

“What’s wrong, Akaashi?” Bokuto murmured, nuzzling his ear. “Wanting something?”

“Yes,” Akaashi whispered. It wasn’t like he was hiding anything, not with the way his hips were pressing against the fingers keeping him still. His hands curled, feeling useless as they hovered around his chest. He wanted to hold Kuroo, direct him, feel that dark mess of hair. It wasn’t fair.

It was delicious.

Kuroo chuckled, licking his way up the inside of Akaashi’s thighs. “Always did love these,” he mused, nuzzling them. “But I think Bokuto’s going to be the one who gets to really mark them up.”

“Yep,” Bokuto said, a note of pride in his voice.

Fuck. They had this whole thing planned out, didn’t they?

“What exactly do you intend to - ah - do - fuck!”

Bokuto’s grip was almost painful for a moment, but it was nothing compared to the shock of the way his nanites reacted to the way Kuroo licked up the bottom his cock. Fucking fuck - they’d played around with it before but this, this was strong and fast, almost overwhelming.

“Damn, bro,” Bokuto breathed out. “Why don’t you ever suck me off like that?”

“Trade secret,” Kuroo purred, winking up at Akaashi.

It was stupid that Bokuto couldn’t know about the nanites, really. Akaashi hated to hold anything back from his lover. Concern for that was lost, however, as Kuroo slid his hands up the backs of Akaashi’s legs, pulling them forward so that he was standing on his toes. Akaashi always felt so unnerved when he was off balance like this, wished he had some way of holding himself steady. It drove all of his earlier worries to the back of his mind, though, made him concentrate fully as he leaned back on Bokuto, twisting his fingers as he waited to see what Kuroo would do next.

“Hold onto me, baby,” Bokuto said. “Hands behind my neck, if you need to. Don’t worry. We’ve got you.”

All of him, they had all of him. Still, Akaashi was more than happy to reach back and hook his fingers together behind Bokuto’s neck, especially when Kuroo gave a low whistle of appreciation at the view.

“You’re beautiful like this, Akaashi, you know it?” Kuroo asked, tickling the back of Akaashi’s knees.

He was still on edge, but there was security in the way Bokuto was holding him, the way both of them were making him rely on them even for balance. Kuroo was kissing back up his thigh, tongue leaving a trail of heat. Akaashi just breathed, trying to figure out if he wanted to open his eyes and watch or let them close so he could feel everything all the more.

Then Kuroo engulfed him again, and he couldn’t help but look down into those darkened eyes. It amazed Akaashi, the precision that Kuroo had with the nanites, how he didn’t just wrap Akaashi’s whole cock in sensation but traced a line down the underside and then back up, teasing Akaashi’s foreskin as he pushed it back with his lips, suckling gently.

“You can’t come here, Akaashi,” Bokuto murmured, mouth hot against his neck. “Not yet, not now. Remember this isn’t for you. It’s for Kuroo, right?”

For Kuroo to enjoy, for Kuroo to taste and have. It wasn’t a unique concept, though it was one where Akaashi was normally the one doing the tasting. At least, that was how it had been lately. Kenma was right about that.

It was good to be the one on the receiving end.

It was good, and it would get better.

Kuroo worked him slow and even, sucking in a way that was delicious but not too much. Normally things would speed up or get more intense as they went along, but Kuroo seemed to be wanting to drag this out. He’d gotten Akaashi worked up but let the sensations drop off, making Akaashi almost squirm in Bokuto’s hold. Sweet, Kuroo’s mouth was sweet. The little tingling traces from where his fingers were gripping behind Akaashi’s knees felt like spice against the sugar of his mouth.

Soon enough Akaashi found himself sinking into sensation, taking what he was given even though he wanted more. Wanted to be touched more, wanted Bokuto’s hands to slide up his chest, tweak his nipples, anything. A treacherous thought in the back of his mind reminded him of what he’d confessed to Bokuto after that night with Kenma caught between Kuroo and Akaashi, reminded him of Bokuto asking if it was something he would want to try with them. He’d done it with Bokuto and Tsukishima, once, and it hadn’t been something he’d wanted to do more than the once. It was too intimate, made him feel too exposed.

With Kuroo or Kenma, though -

He loved them. Wanted them, wanted them to know all of him.

He’d said yes, and Bokuto had kissed him, and they’d spent an evening just the two of them talking about desires and possibilities, relaxing together like they had for years when it had been just the two of them. Nothing had come of it in the days after that, but now -

Now, he wondered.

Fuck, no, he wanted. Craved. But he was letting the two of them lead tonight, and he knew whatever they had planned would be something that would blow his mind.

“I love you,” Akaashi murmured.

Bokuto’s lips paused in their movement, and Akaashi felt him pull to the side, looking at him. “You ok?” he asked.

It made Akaashi want to laugh. Kuroo had pulled back too, eyes serious as they studied his face.

“I’m better than ok,” Akaashi said, cheeks coloring a bit as he started to feel self-conscious. They knew that, right? Perhaps he didn’t say it often, at least not out loud, like this, but they knew it. Knew he loved both of them. Feeling shy suddenly, Akaashi looked away and continued, “I just - thank you. Sorry, I didn’t mean to break the scene, I just was feeling -”

“Baby, baby,” Bokuto crooned, hands sliding from Akaashi’s hips as he wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close. “Don’t be sorry. You’re wonderful, you know? Amazing, and we both love you so much.”

“We do,” Kuroo said, standing and pressing himself close, slipping a hand underneath Akaashi’s chin to catch his gaze. “This is what you want, right? I mean, we don’t have -”

“Yes,” Akaashi said, heart beating fast in his chest. “Yes, whatever - I want you, both of you, want to see what you have planned, want to give myself over. Sorry if I -”

The words that had been tripping out of his mouth were halted by the press of Kuroo’s lips on his, taking a hungry kiss from him, the hand on his chin sliding into his hair to pull his head back and give Kuroo even better access. It didn’t help the speed of his heartbeat one bit. It was all overwhelming, especially when Kuroo’s other hand slid around his back, making him arch and let go of the back of Bokuto’s neck so he could try to reach for Kuroo, just to touch.

Instead, he found himself spun around and pressed against the wall, wrists held tight in the small of his back.

“What did we tell you about keeping your hands to yourself, Akaashi?” Bokuto growled.

The wall was cool, hard and almost rough against his cock as Bokuto pressed forward, fingers curling around his wrists. It made Akaashi want to curse because it was just another reminder of how strong Bokuto was, how he could manhandle Akaashi easily if he wanted. It always gave Akaashi a not-so-secret thrill when that happened, made the illusion of helplessness all the more real.

“I think it must have slipped his mind,” Kuroo said, hand groping at Akaashi’s ass in an almost careless manner. “Isn’t that right, Akaashi? Did you get so distracted that you forgot the rules we’re playing by?”

The question was punctuated by a nip to his shoulder, making Akaashi hiss.

Oh, it was both of them, Kuroo with lips pressed against his upper back making what felt like a line of electricity run between his mouth and the hand on Akaashi’s ass, and then Bokuto leaning close, nudging Akaashi’s head to the side. Normally they were gentle, careful. Akaashi knew that their actions were actually careful things, knew that both of them were studying his reactions to know if anything was too much.

It wasn’t.

It was perfect, helping Akaashi slip deeper and deeper as Bokuto sucked at his neck, saying, “Are you going to answer him, Akaashi? Or are you giving him the silent treatment? That’s rude too, you know.”

“Maybe he needs a punishment as some sort of reminder?” Kuroo asked, pulling his hand back and giving Akaashi a soft slap.

“Oh - I - fuck,” Akaashi said, the fifty reasons he had to justify his behavior slipping out of his brain as Kuroo groped him again, fingers teasing his crack. Kuroo just looked so knowing as he smirked, looking down at Akaashi like he knew every single one of those reasons and fifty more as to why Akaashi was having trouble holding them in his head.

“Nah, bro,” Bokuto murmured, pulling Akaashi’s wrists up another inch and forcing him forward. “I think we can let it slide for a bit. After all, I’m pretty sure after we’re done with him he won’t be able to talk for a bit anyhow, right?”

Their shared chuckle made Akaashi shiver in the best possible way.

“You’re probably right,” Kuroo murmured, winking at Akaashi. “Should we move him to the bedroom? I think Kenma did want to watch a bit. Maybe.”

“Well, wouldn’t want to keep him waiting too long,” Bokuto murmured.

“True,” said Kuroo. “I bet he’s going to love watching what we’re going to do to you, Akaashi. Watching us take you apart, open you up, pull noises out of you that you didn’t even know you could make. It will be quite the entertainment, wouldn’t you say, Bokuto?”

Akaashi tested the words, and saw Kuroo watching his face for his reaction. Something about the word ‘entertainment’ pulled him out of his headspace a moment, though he wasn’t quite sure why. A quiet corner of his brain noted the reaction and filed it away for later. This was all new, after all; he’d submitted to Bokuto before but had only talked about doing so with Kenma and Kuroo. The conversations with Kenma had been more extensive, soft murmured exchanged on lazy evenings while they were curled up around each other watching the sunset, long stories about what they’d each experienced in the past. Either way, though, talking about it was never quite the same as actually doing it.

That was alright.

He and Kuroo would learn together.

“You’ll be beautiful, baby,” Bokuto murmured, shifting so that his free hand could stroke Akaashi’s hip. “He said he had a big boss battle coming up in his game, but I’m betting once things get started he won’t be able to take his eyes off you.”

That was better, and so was the softness in Kuroo’s eyes, the subtle way he watched long enough to make sure Akaashi was alright. He was. Kuroo loved him deeply - maybe not as deeply as Kuroo loved Kenma, but what they had between them was special. Unique.

Kuroo thought he was wonderful.

Kuroo made him laugh.

Kuroo made him feel loved.

Leaning forward, Kuroo pressed their foreheads together, whispering, “I’m going to work you over so thoroughly, Akaashi... the teasing we just did was just to prime the pump. Are you ready for it?”

Akaashi felt Kuroo’s fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp and sending little tingles through his skin. Bokuto was kissing his shoulder. Patient. They were both so patient.

He was going to be such a wreck at the end of this, he knew it.

Slowly Akaashi nodded, not feeling completely ready but wanting it anyway. It was alright if he was off balance. It was alright if he felt like he was falling without a net.

They would catch him.

“Good boy,” Kuroo whispered, the whisper of a nickname that would’ve annoyed Akaashi under any other circumstance. For some reason, though, it worked. It was all Kuroo, he knew - Bokuto could never pull it off, it didn’t fit his relationship with Kenma. The weight of Kuroo’s gaze was burning, though, full of a patient intent to have and to hold and to take.

“You want to carry him?” Bokuto asked.

Kuroo nodded. “Yes,” he crooned, fingers sliding down to rub at Akaashi’s shoulder. “But first I want more kisses.”

That made Akaashi smile a bit because normally Bokuto was the kissing fiend. Akaashi was more than happy to open up for more kisses from Kuroo, though, gasping as Bokuto let go of his wrists and grabbed his ass, the two of them turning Akaashi so that his back was against the wall again.

“You can put your arms around his neck,” Bokuto murmured, gently moving Akaashi’s hands up so that he could run his fingers into the back of Kuroo’s hair. It was good to have something to hold onto because Kuroo’s kisses were teasing, tempting, nipping at his lips and sparking against his tongue and he tasted delicious.

Then Kuroo’s hands were wrapped around him, one hand in his hair pulling his head back so that Akaashi was forced to turn his head exactly the way Kuroo wanted, one curling around his hip and pressing him back against the wall. Bokuto was standing behind Kuroo, leaning against his back, making Akaashi feel the firmness of their combined weight. Those thick hands that Akaashi loved so much were on his thighs, pulling one leg up and then the other to where Akaashi really did have to hold on to Kuroo’s neck.

Kuroo had him though.

Both of Kuroo’s hands slid down to support his ass, shifting Akaashi’s weight as Kuroo stepped back from the wall, never breaking the kiss. It made Akaashi’s cock shift against Kuroo’s stomach, made him want to keen at the rough friction of the hairs of Kuroo’s happy trail. Any noises he made were being swallowed by the man who held him up like it was nothing.

It was sometimes hard to remember how strong Kuroo was because he looked so lithe.

This was a perfect reminder.

Akaashi closed his eyes, falling into the sensation of Kuroo’s mouth and tongue, barely listening to the words the other two exchanged as Kuroo carried him down the hall.

He did register the fact that a door opened behind him, soft music playing in the background. Kenma had drawn the shades so that only a few slivers of the dying sunlight streamed into the room.

“You don’t want a light?” Bokuto asked.

Kenma made a face. There was a lamp on the table beside the couch where he was sitting, but it was dark at the moment. Kenma normally said that the light of his handheld was enough for him if he bothered to answer their complaints about him sitting in darkness, and it seemed like tonight was no exception. Sighing, Kenma said, “Maybe later.”

Kuroo pulled back, chuckling at Kenma’s mumbled reply. “Look what we caught, Kenma.”

Akaashi glanced over, seeing Kenma’s gaze flick over him before turning back to the game.

“Good,” he said, brow furrowing as he pushed the buttons.

Some things never changed.

Kuroo nuzzled his neck as he walked over to the bed, lowering Akaashi down before crawling in after him, urging Akaashi to back up toward the head of the bed and raining loving kisses down on his chest. It distracted Akaashi so much he didn’t even notice that Bokuto was getting undressed until he climbed onto the bed after them, tugging Kuroo back and capturing Akaashi’s lips for his own.

He tasted like the sweet fruit drink that Kenma had grown partial to on their vacation here, and Akaashi wondered if Bokuto and Kenma had shared kisses while Kuroo was settling him on the bed.

Then Kuroo was back, lying on his other side, body naked as it pressed up against him. “You look beautiful, Akaashi,” he murmured, kissing Akaashi’s neck and urging him to roll onto his side, facing Bokuto. It was delicious, being sandwiched between them, feeling their hands slide over his skin. Kuroo sucked at the back of his neck, and Bokuto moved down, nipping at his chin to urge it up before trailing kisses down to his chest.

“What do you think, baby?” Bokuto whispered, fingers curling around Akaashi’s hip. “Should we just kiss you all over like this, all night? Touch you and tease you and savor you?”

Kuroo was rocking his hips into him, fingers pulling at Akaashi’s thigh so that Kuroo’s cock slid against the crack of Akaashi’s ass. Bokuto wasn’t hard yet, but Akaashi was, arching as Bokuto nipped at one of his nipples.

“Ah,” Akaashi said, fingers curling, “What - ah - whatever you want, Bokuto-san,” he said.

He felt Bokuto’s lips curl against his skin in response.

Behind him, Kuroo was chuckling. “What a good boy,” Kuroo murmured. “So obedient for us. I never knew you were this compliant, Akaashi. I might’ve taken advantage of it sooner. Might have to do this more often.”

Just the thought made Akaashi shiver a bit. He liked this side of Kuroo, liked the confidence that he’d been regaining the past few weeks. “Take advantage of me, you mean?” Akaashi asked, closing his eyes as Bokuto nipped at his stomach.

“Cheeky,” Kuroo said, sliding his hand up and tweaking one of Akaashi’s nipples. “But yes. Lay you out, make you keep your hands on the headboard while I explore this glorious body of yours... though I have to say, I am enjoying being able to tag team you with my best bro.”

It was a stupid name. Akaashi had no clue why the two of them liked using terms like that for each other - but he didn’t have time to focus on that thought for long, because Kuroo was rolling them, making Akaashi arch as he suddenly found himself lying between Kuroo’s legs, head resting back against his chest.

“Kuroo?” Akaashi asked, feeling off-balance as they lay flat against the bed, giving him a view of the ceiling.

“Shh, shh, baby,” Bokuto murmured, crawling between his legs and running hands down his thighs. “We’ve got you. Let us enjoy you.”

“You’re fine,” Kuroo whispered, hands sliding up from Akaashi’s waist, urging him to lift his arms and curl around the headboard above Kuroo’s head. “There, there, now look at that. All laid out for us, hmm? Just relax and feel, Akaashi, let us make you feel everything.”

Akaashi arched, rolling his head and glancing over at Kenma as Bokuto kissed his thighs, fingers curling under his knees and lifting them so that his legs were laid out over Kuroo’s. Kenma was watching him with eyes like a cat’s, glowing red in the shadows that covered the couch where he was sitting. The light of the handheld illuminated the bottom of his face but seemed all but forgotten.

Exposed. Akaashi was exposed, every bit of him on display for all three of his boyfriends.

Glancing down he saw the look of satisfaction on Bokuto’s face as he stared down between Akaashi’s legs.

“I’m going to taste you, Akaashi,” Bokuto said. “And then, I’m going to open you up. Slowly. Thoroughly. And you’re going to love it.”

Kuroo hummed in agreement, fingers sliding up and down Akaashi’s chest. His fingertips pinched, nails scratched trails that sparked as Kuroo pulled reactions from Akaashi’s nanites, tracing designs in his skin.

“So good, Akaashi,” he murmured, nuzzling the side of Akaashi’s head. “You see Kenma over there watching you, right? Do you have any idea what we’re going to do to you? Trust us, we’re going to give you exactly what you want tonight, what you’ve been craving. And Kenma is going to watch you the whole time, drink in your reactions. You won’t be able to hide a thing, will you, Akaashi?”

The last sentence was punctuated by Kuroo dragging his nails down Akaashi’s chest to his stomach, making him arch and then cry out when Bokuto wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. He knew he should answer Kuroo, kept grasping for the words but Bokuto was engulfing him, his hands pushing Akaashi’s legs up and out as he worked his cock with an enthusiasm that was all Bokuto.

Kuroo was holding his hips, keeping Akaashi from bucking up into Bokuto’s mouth. It made Akaashi groan a complaint, hushing as Kuroo nipped the top of his ear.

“You’re such a greedy boy tonight, Akaashi,” Kuroo breathed. “You like that? Like having your cock down Bokuto’s throat, like him taking you like that? Maybe he’ll suck you so hard you’ll get bruises. Maybe he’ll make you cum, then keep you in his mouth, sucking until you’re desperate to get away, until you cum again, until you think you can’t take it anymore, until you’re begging so hard you don’t know what you’re begging for.”

“Kuroo,” Akaashi gasped, glancing over at Kenma. He didn’t know why, it wasn’t like Kenma would be any help - wasn’t like Akaashi couldn’t stop this himself if he really wanted to, he knew the words, they all knew the words and had even used them occasionally as they got deeper and deeper into each other’s kinks. Probably, it was that a part of him craved the way Kenma looked at him like he was something to be studied, cataloguing every reaction. Oh fuck, Kenma would be able to see things he could use against him in the future. Fuck, fuck, fuck -

Bokuto pulled off with a pop. “Are you getting distracted, baby?” Bokuto asked, grinning as Akaashi’s gaze snapped to him. “Forgetting exactly who has you right now? It’s not Kenma, though I’m sure he’s enjoying all of this.”

“I’m sorry,” Akaashi gasped.

“No, no, it’s ok,” Kuroo crooned. “Just means we’ll have to do a better job of holding your attention.”

The fingers were back at his nipples again, rubbing circles that felt like fireworks, sending tingles all the way up to his fingertips and down to his cock. Bokuto was smirking now, reaching over for something Akaashi hadn’t even noticed before.

“We can do that,” Bokuto said, pushing Akaashi’s legs up. “I should make you hold yourself up. What do you think, Kuroo?”

“Works for me, bro,” Kuroo said, nuzzling Akaashi’s neck.

Feeling shaky, Akaashi obediently reached down, hooking fingers behind his knees and pulling his legs up and out.

Humming in contentment, Bokuto slid his fingertips down the back of one of Akaashi’s thighs. “So beautiful, baby,” he murmured. “So flexible. You’re going to open up for us so nicely.”

Us.

_Us._

Oh fuck, was this - were they going to -

Kuroo was chuckling, sliding his hands up and down Akaashi’s chest again, hugging him close. “I believe it,” he murmured. “You’re going to be nothing but putty in our hands by the end of this.”

By the end of this, fuck, Akaashi felt like that now. Except that he was tensing up as Bokuto slid a finger closer to his pucker, making him cluck softly at Akaashi as he tried to push a finger against the ring.

“Going to make me work for it?” Bokuto murmured. “Hmm, I think I can handle that. You know, I like you elevated like this, too. Such nice access. Hell, I could even suck Kuroo’s cock while I’m down here too.”

“Wouldn’t complain,” Kuroo teased.

Bokuto chuckled. “Maybe another time,” he said, nuzzling Akaashi’s thigh. The finger at Akaashi’s ass was tickling, teasing, too dry to actually push inside but good enough to make him squirm. Bokuto was smiling against his skin again, lips tickling the hairs on his legs as he slowly kissed down to Akaashi’s asscheek, sucking a hicky there that made his toes curl.

“There, territory marked,” Bokuto teased.

“Dude,” Kuroo grumbled, fingers sliding down Akaashi’s thighs, “No fair.”

“You got heads and I got tails,” replied Bokuto.

For a second Akaashi almost groaned, wondering if they’d actually flipped a coin for this -

Then he felt the finger at his ass pull away, and the tip of something wet and wiggling take its place. Fuck, he would never ever get tired of this. The other two were good, so so good, each had their own technique, and their abilities with nanites were amazing, but this, this was in a class by itself. Bokuto knew his body, after all - had been the first person to kiss Akaashi here, back when they were at the academy, sneaking around and chasing Akaashi’s roommate out of their room so that Bokuto and Akaashi could learn what went into sex beyond quick trysts in the locker room. Akaashi had been tentative about the idea at first, feeling like it had to be unsanitary and probably wasn’t a good idea.

Bokuto had proved him wrong. So, so wrong.

What Akaashi was feeling right now only reinforced how very very right Bokuto had been about wanting to eat him out.

“Fuck,” Akaashi breathed, pulling his legs closer to his chest and turning his head to the side, groaning as pleasure spiraled up from each twitch of that talented tongue. Kuroo’s hands were on his ass now, pulling the cheeks further apart, helping Bokuto as much as he could. Kenma was probably watching again too. Akaashi heard a faint noise from that side of the room, maybe a groan, maybe the thud of a handheld falling to the carpet. A part of him wondered if Kenma was touching himself.

That part was quickly swallowed up by the attention that Bokuto pulled out of him when he started to suck, tongue pistoning in and out at a speed that made Akaashi cry out, heart beating almost as fast. It felt incredible, and the sensations only grew as Kuroo stroked against his skin, sliding hands back up and under his arms to get at his chest again, making Akaashi see swirls of pink and red on the backs of his eyelids.

He wasn’t sure whether to be thankful or mournful as Bokuto slowed down, letting the flat of his tongue press against Akaashi’s asshole before he dragged it up and then back down, pressing hard with each swipe just to get him to relax and open up just a little bit more. Soon there was a wet finger pressing in beside the tongue, wiggling and pushing in and out. Bokuto’s. He was Bokuto’s. Had always been Bokuto’s, if Akaashi was going to be technical about it - but having Bokuto press inside reinforced things like it always did.

Bokuto’s mouth moved as another finger slid in beside the first. Those talented lips sucked carefully at the skin of Akaashi’s ball sack, making his toes curl again as Bokuto’s fingers pushed and pulled, twisting around and massaging his walls, urging him to relax even further. It wasn’t that hard to do, not with Kuroo whispering in his ear and rubbing at his nipples, telling him how good he was being, how beautiful he was, how Kenma had gotten onto his knees in an effort to get a better look at what was going on.

“You’re not done yet, though,” Kuroo whispered. “Still have a ways to go, Akaashi, if you want it. Do you want it?”

“Yes,” Akaashi hissed, sucking in a breath as a third thick finger broached him, Bokuto pressing in deep and curling his fingertips inside Akaashi’s ass, brushing against that spot that made him light up. “Bokuto!”

“You’re so beautiful baby,” Bokuto murmured. “I love to feel you open for me. I’m going to give you more, though, it’ll be a stretch, ok?”

Akaashi nodded, whining as Bokuto pulled back, thankful his fingers stayed in deep. Bokuto chuckled, letting his fingertips tap a rhythm out on that spot, making sensation explode like fireworks in Akaashi’s mind. Then the fingers were pulled out to his rim, testing it, spreading out and swiveling as they pushed every which way.

They were so much, flattened out like that, so much almost too much. Akaashi felt himself tensing up in response and almost panicked, but then Bokuto’s mouth was suckling his cock and Kuroo was rubbing his stomach, nuzzling his neck and whispering soothing words.

“You can do this, Akaashi, you know you can,” he purred, tongue flicking out to taste Akaashi’s earlobe. “I want you, want to do this with Bokuto if you’ll let me, will you let me Akaashi? Will you let me in, let us hold you the way you and I held Kenma, let us pull you apart until you’re completely melted between us, till all you can do is fall apart in our hands?”

Akaashi nodded, turning his head so that Kuroo’s lips kissed his face, the sparks of their nanites feeling like a tattoo against his cheekbone. Breathe. Just breathe, he could do this, could take Bokuto in, could relax.

Something they did worked, because he felt Bokuto pull his fingers together, tucking his pinky inside them and pressing in. There was fresh lube on his fingers, Akaashi could tell. The noises that Bokuto’s fingers made as they pushed inside were so wet, Akaashi was sure if he hadn’t already been flushed from the sex he would’ve been blushing from embarrassment. Kuroo distracted him though.

“You’re so fucking sexy, Akaashi,” Kuroo whispered. “I’m so in awe of you right now, the way you’re moving in response to us, the way you’re taking Bokuto in. You’re amazing, you know that? I love you so much. We all do, all love you so so much, I’m so honored you want this, love.”

Trust Kuroo to know what to say to make him melt. There were more words, more murmurs of appreciation and love, things that made Akaashi acutely aware of how good Kuroo was at coaxing him to let down his walls. Bokuto walked through them like they weren’t even there, but he knew that Akaashi was utterly and completely in love with him. It still amazed Akaashi, though, that both Kuroo and Kenma had slipped so close so fast.

He was safe with them, though.

Safe with all of them.

Bokuto’s fingers twisted within him, pressing deeper with each thrust. Akaashi loved the pressure, the way Bokuto made him feel like he had no choice even as he was gentle, mouth sucking the head of his cock to make sure any pain was balanced out by pleasure. It wasn’t pain though, not exactly, just a deep ache coupled with a growing need to have him deep inside.

To have both of them - fuck.

When his thumb teased the rim of Akaashi’s asshole, Bokuto pulled off, looking up at his face. “This ok, baby? It’ll be more than before, but I know you can take it for me.”

Akaashi swallowed, then nodded. “Yes,” he gasped, feeling Kuroo hug him close. They’d done this before, done all of it, but it was new every time. Bokuto’s hand was so big. He wouldn’t - didn’t need to - might -

The fingers pressing into him stopped, pulled back a bit. “Akaashi,” Bokuto murmured, “You’re tensing up, baby. You need to relax. I’m not going to hurt you.”

He knew. Akaashi knew it, but it helped to look down into Bokuto’s eyes, to ground himself in their depths. He drew in a few careful breaths, realizing how fast his heart was racing with all of this. There was such an edge between desire and anxiety sometimes, but only when he felt like he had to hold onto some safety net within himself. Exhaling in a deep sigh, Akaashi relaxed, letting go of the worries that crowded his mind. He could do this. He had done it before. Bokuto knew him. Bokuto was the only one who’d ever done this to him, but he trusted him, knew how good Bokuto would be to him, knew that Bokuto had given himself over to Akaashi in the exact same way before several times.

“Good boy,” Kuroo murmured, kissing his neck.

Akaashi nodded, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back to rest on Kuroo’s shoulder. He was good, he was theirs. He trusted them.

Bokuto hummed in satisfaction, and his fingers started moving again, gentle and insistent as they opened him up. It constantly amazed Akaashi how elastic his body was. Bokuto was good at coaxing him, though, laying little kisses along his thigh. He was probably watching as he pressed inside, watching Akaashi’s rim stretch around his fingers, glistening with lube. That thought made Akaashi feel even more vulnerable here, because he knew exactly what Bokuto looked like when he watched, knew the look of pride he got when Akaashi gave everything he had over to him. It was both embarrassing and sexy.

Then again, that was Bokuto in a nutshell when it came to romance.

It made Akaashi smile. He was starting to get that floaty feeling again, his entire skin feeling alive like the nanites had been so overstimulated by Kuroo that they were dancing. He was open, so open, and Bokuto’s mouth was sweet as he pulled the fingers out of Akaashi’s ass, licking at the rim in a way that made Akaashi feel both overwhelmed and cherished.

“Bro, hand me a pillow, would you? And Akaashi baby I’m going to need you to roll off Kuroo just a second, yeah, there you go, fuck your ass looks so good right now.”

Akaashi shivered at the compliment , thankful for the way Bokuto’s hand pressed lightly against his lower back. He was on his hands and knees, legs splayed apart as he arched his back, feeling like both Bokuto and Kenma were staring at him. It was good. So good. He was theirs.

“Come here, love,” Kuroo murmured, reaching out and urging Akaashi to straddle his waist, hands sliding up and down his thighs. “Look at you, fucking hells Akaashi. You’re so fucking precious, love.”

Looking down into Kuroo’s eyes, Akaashi read the truth of his statement. The adoration he found made butterflies fill his stomach. Bokuto coaxed him down, rubbing his lower back as Kuroo’s cock started to press inside, wet and hard and good. So good.

“I love the way your asshole looks right now, Akaashi,” Bokuto murmured, fingers running around his rim. “You’re taking him in so deep, so easily. It’s like you were made for us to fuck you.”

“I’m yours,” Akaashi murmured, watching Kuroo’s eyes widen at the words. That felt good. He wanted to tighten up around Kuroo’s cock, or kiss him to complete the connection, but it felt good just being here, letting them move him, letting them take him however they wanted.

“And we’re yours, beloved,” Kuroo murmured, hand lifting from Akaashi’s hip to cup his cheek. Turning, Akaashi nuzzled into it, opening his mouth as Kuroo brushed his thumb over his lips. Sucking on Kuroo’s thumb helped Akaashi center himself as Bokuto slid a finger in alongside Kuroo’s cock. So much. Already, it was so much.

Kuroo rocked up into him, slow and easy, murmuring words of encouragement as Bokuto added another finger. Whining, Akaashi fisted his hands in the sheets, feeling himself tremble as Bokuto pulled up. It was so good. He was so sensitive right now, felt like he could feel the ridges of Bokuto’s fingertips as they pressed against his walls, judging if he was ready for Bokuto’s cock. Kuroo’s free hand slid up and down his side in a soothing manner. He wanted this so much. Wanted both of them in him.

“You’re opening up for me, baby,” Bokuto murmured. “Fuck, it’s so fucking amazing. I’m going to press in now, ok? Take a breath.”

Akaashi nodded, squeezing his eyes shut and feeling tears drip down his cheeks. It wasn’t from anything bad, no. This was good, so good. It was just overwhelming.

Then Bokuto started pressing in, and overwhelming gained a whole new meaning.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Bokuto moaned, fingers sliding out as his cock slid in. “Damn, this is so fucking tight. You - fuck - love you so much, Akaashi, baby, beloved -”

Breathe. Just breathe. The thumb in Akaashi’s mouth was a blessing, something to center on as he relaxed, fighting his body's urge to tense up and try to push Bokuto out. He didn’t want that. He wanted this, Bokuto’s thick length pressing into him, Kuroo panting beneath him as he felt every inch of Bokuto’s cock, Bokuto’s hands at his side holding him steady as he kept pressing in.

Full. He was so full, and Kuroo’s hand had moved from his waist to his chest, rubbing his thumb against one of Akaashi’s nipples.

“I’m in, baby,” Bokuto groaned, squeezing Akaashi’s waist. “I’ll give you a minute to relax and get used to us, ok? Fuck, this feels fucking amazing, you feel amazing, doesn’t he Kuroo?”

“Yes,” Kuroo replied. “So tight. So good. You ok, baby? Akaashi?”

Some part of Akaashi knew that Kuroo wanted a response, expected something. Words, maybe. No, wait, his thumb was in Akaashi’s mouth, Akaashi couldn’t talk. Maybe a motion? Akaashi tried to think, tried to process, but all he could do was feel. They were pulsing inside him, thick and so wide, hollowing him out, it was so much, so fucking much -

“Akaashi,” Kenma said.

He was closer than Akaashi expected. For the slightest moment Akaashi tensed up, then he opened his eyes and looked over to where Kenma was standing beside the bed. He looked slightly concerned. He didn’t need to be concerned, Akaashi was fine, just couldn't word right now.

“Kuroo, take your thumb out of his mouth,” Kenma ordered. “Just cup his cheek.”

Akaashi wanted to chase after the thumb as it slipped past his lips, but Kenma’s gaze was too strong. Bokuto’s hands were rubbing small circles on his hips, and Kuroo was cradling the side of his face, free hand curling around his shoulder. Love. There was so much love in Kenma’s gaze, in the bodies of the men surrounding him and filling him up. Love and concern.

“Can you come up a little bit for us, Keiji?” murmured Kenma. “Give us a color?”

Blinking, Akaashi tried to process the request. It felt so hard trying to pull together the necessary thoughts, he kept being distracted by all of the sensations bombarding him, the way he felt like he was falling apart. He wanted to fall apart, to melt between them. Soon, soon.

“Green,” Akaashi whispered. “Go.”

Kenma visibly relaxed, lips curling into a smile as he knelt beside the bed and folded his arms on the sheets. “Well, alright then.”

Laughing softly, Kuroo pulled Akaashi’s gaze as he squeezed his shoulder. “Love you so much, Akaashi,” he said.

Akaashi just nodded, letting his eyes half close as he felt Bokuto pull out a bit, rocking back in and making him moan. “Kou,” he moaned, arching his back.

“Yeah, baby, that’s me.”

“Ah,” Akaashi whimpered as Kuroo moved as well, testing the waters as he looked into Akaashi’s eyes. Fuck, he was so fucking full. The pressure against his prostate had him almost seeing stars. Sweet, everything was so sweet. His dick was aching, precum dripping down onto Kuroo’s stomach. He wanted it to be touched but at the same time he just wanted to feel everything without doing a thing.

After all, Kuroo and Bokuto were doing all the work, holding him carefully as they started to slide in and out, first one and then the other. Akaashi remembered. In some corner of his mind he remembered what it was like to feel that, to feel his cock rub against Kuroo’s as they filled up Kenma’s ass, as they held him between them, so small and intoxicating. He’d gone so deep, that night - probably one reason he was being careful to make sure Akaashi kept at least a little bit of rational thought.

Not for long, though, not for long.

The sensation of being full was just too overwhelming. He was surrounded by the people he loved most, was safe but also at their mercy, wholly and totally theirs. Noises were spilling from his mouth, and Kuroo was brushing against his lips again, making Akaashi turn and recapture that thumb that he wanted pressed deep inside him. There. Yes. Perfect. Perfectly filled, perfectly theirs, perfectly whole.

They were talking at him again, but he barely registered the words. What were words? All he knew was sensation and pleasure, and lightness and color. He saw it, felt it, felt like he was coming unraveled, being reshaped to fit their desires and loving it, loving them, wanting all of it so badly.

Kuroo’s hand traced down his chest and teased his belly, not stopping until he was grasping Akaashi’s cock.

“Please,” Akaashi managed to whisper, crying out as the two inside him sped up, as Kuroo tightened his grip around the base of Akaashi’s cock. No, that wasn’t - he wanted to -

“So fucking glorious,” Kuroo whispered. “So fucking perfect, Akaashi, you are so fucking perfect love. Hold on for just a little while if you can, almost - fucking - almost -”

Bokuto’s hands gripped Akaashi’s hips tight and his thrusts became erratic, hard and merciless and amazing. “Fuck,” he groaned, “Fuck, Akaashi baby love you fuck Kuroo!” Then he was yelling out, cursing and falling against Akaashi’s back, biting his shoulder as he pressed in deep and came.

It wasn’t long until Kuroo followed, hand stroking Akaashi’s cock to pull him over the edge as well. Pure, glorious sensation, all confused with emptiness as Bokuto pulled out and fullness as Kuroo pressed deep and then sweetness like sugar exploding as he came, calling out with sounds that could never be considered words of anything but their own secret language. For a moment he hung there, suspended, nothing but overwhelmingly happy as he was caught between his lovers.

Then the peak started to recede. Bokuto fell onto the bed beside Kuroo, and both of them carefully lay Akaashi down between them, let him curl up, let him cling to Kuroo even as Bokuto rubbed his arms and kissed his back. Kenma said something, moved, walked away and it made Akaashi panic for an instant before Kuroo drew him into a kiss.

“He’s just going to get things for you, baby,” Bokuto murmured. “He’s not gone. He’ll never be gone. It’s ok.”

Never wasn’t something Bokuto could promise, especially with their line of work, but Akaashi appreciated it anyway. Rational thought was trying to come back, but he pushed it away. He wanted to just stay here between them for a while, being the one taken care of for once. No, not for once - but he still wanted spoiling.

“You’re so incredible, love,” Kuroo murmured, kissing his cheeks and his eyelids.

It made Akaashi smile. Kuroo was so good. He was always so caring, at least to them - always made sure they knew how much he loved them. It was overwhelming in its own way at times, but in a good way. “Love you too, Kuroo,” he murmured.

“Hey, what about me?” Bokuto whined, making Akaashi want to laugh.

He felt like putty in their hands as Bokuto turned him around, curled fingers around his waist and nuzzled his nose.

“Kisses?” Bokuto asked hopefully.

“Of course,” Akaashi murmured. “Always love you, Kou.”

The little pleased noises Bokuto made had Akaashi’s heart melting all over again. He’d never tired of this man, of his overwhelming whirlwind of emotions and adoration and humor and enthusiasm and more things than Akaashi could even hope to list at this point. His earlier fears for the future seemed distant right now - not absent, still hovering, but far enough away that he barely felt their presence. After all, right now they were safe.

Right now they were together.

Right now, they were in love.

The side of the bed dipped, and Akaashi pulled back, looking up at Kenma. He was smiling, holding out a package of fruit juice for Akaashi.

Rolling back against Kuroo, Akaashi took the package, sucking at the spout on top. The sweetness that filled his mouth was slightly tart, but it was wet and delicious. Perfect.

“I have some chocolate for you too,” Kenma murmured, leaning against Bokuto’s back. He tilted his head to the side, studying Akaashi’s face. “You look better.”

Behind Akaashi, Kuroo snorted. “I’d hope so,” he muttered, rubbing Akaashi’s thigh. “You were perfect, Akaashi.”

Akaashi just nodded, feeling fucked out and completely relaxed. Pulling the juice from his lips he opened his mouth, letting Kenma feed him a piece of chocolate. It was bitter enough after the juice that he made a face, closing his lips and letting it dissolve on his tongue. Bitter but still good. Swallowing, he opened his mouth for another piece, enjoying the soft happiness on Kenma’s face as he slipped the chocolate between his lips. Kenma wasn’t much of a caretaker normally, but he liked aftercare.

Bokuto was watching them like he wanted a piece as well, but Akaashi knew he’d never ask. This was Akaashi’s time, after all - his time to be petted and fondled and spoiled. Still, a part of that was getting to do what he wanted, and he wanted to kiss Bokuto again, so he did. Bokuto made a grateful noise as Akaashi shared his latest piece of chocolate, their tongues playfully wrangling for every taste.

“Now who’s not being fair,” Kuroo grumbled.

Kenma gave one of his small breathy chuckles. “Don’t be a baby, Kuroo.”

“Feed me?” Kuroo replied.

“Nope. All for Akaashi.”

Kuroo whined at that, but Akaashi knew by the way he nuzzled the back of Akaashi’s neck that was all in fun. He felt so lucky, having all of them there. Pulling back from the kiss he took another sip of juice, settling in and blinking lazily up at Kenma. For a while, he just basked in the glow of their attention, of their presence around him. These were his people. His lovers, his boyfriends, the ones who were his home. He loved them so much.

Slowly, he felt himself come back to earth and settle back into his skin. Little aches and pains made themselves known. He was wet and sticky - they were all wet and sticky, well, except for Kenma. They’d either need to change these sheets or sleep on one of the other beds in the villa tonight. Akaashi didn’t really have an opinion either way - it wasn’t him who would be doing the work, after all.

However, he would have to move to get cleaned up. A wet rag wasn’t going to cut it this time, and he knew from experience that his back would probably appreciate a hot bath.

“I’m going to go run some water,” Kenma said, almost seeming to read his mind. Knowing Kenma though, he probably had this all planned out. “I’ll put some healing salts in, too - that’ll help with any discomfort.”

Akaashi loved him fiercely in that moment. True, Kenma could frustrate the hell out of him on some days - even good days - but Akaashi wouldn’t have him any other way.

“We’ll bring him in there in a moment,” Kuroo said, kissing Akaashi’s shoulder. “Not sure I’m ready to move just yet.”

Bokuto just groaned, making Akaashi snort and flick his fingers against Bokuto’s belly.

“Stop complaining,” Akaashi murmured. “I’m the one -”

“Who was amazing,” Bokuto finished, giving Akaashi a wide grin.

Kuroo laughed again, tugging at Akaashi’s waist as he started to scoot back. “Alright then. I assume you want to be carried?”

Rolling onto his back, Akaashi nodded, smiling up at his dark-haired lover. “Please - Bokuto, what are you -”

“Just tasting,” Bokuto said, looking up from where he’d licked through the wetness on Akaashi’s stomach. “You know I love tasting you. Every single part of you.”

For some reason, that made Akaashi want to blush. “So foolish,” he said instead, hiding the fact that he was flustered by reaching up for Kuroo.

Evidently he didn’t hide it well, because Bokuto was chuckling, hands behind Akaashi’s back helping to lift him into Kuroo’s arms. Any other time, Akaashi would object to being carried like this, knees and back supported by Kuroo’s nanite-enhanced strength while he leaned against his shoulder. Any other time.

Now, though, it made him happy.

Kissing Akaashi’s forehead, Kuroo said, “We’re going to take such good care of you, Akaashi.”

“I know,” he murmured, lips curling into a smile as he relaxed, feeling utterly and deliciously exhausted. “You always do.”

And, he was pretty sure, they always would.


End file.
